Something Wonderful
by Izzlbee123
Summary: What happens when Jack chases down Ralph in the middle of the night? What happens when he doesn't actually want to kill Ralph? Read and find out! JackxRalph! Rated M for some graphic stuff! It's marked as complete, unless you guys want another chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Something Wonderful

Ralph looked at the spot where the signal fire was once lit. But what was the point? _It's useless to think about what was _he thinks to himself. There was no point in reminiscing in the days where they boys lived as one, where they helped and cared for each other. Now, what was left of that time? Everything was taken from him, all the effort he put into creating a safe place for them, and it was ruined. He didn't even have the company of Piggy anymore, after Roger had… _No, it doesn't matter _he says to himself.

Ralph yawned, getting off of the ground where he sat slowly making his way back to his 'side' of the beach; it was quite late. Although Ralph liked to believe he was okay, anyone could see that he was crumbling. He had so much to worry about: how would survive on his own, without a signal fire, without much food, and the constant fear of being caught by Jacks tribe. Ralph always liked to believe that if he failed to save himself, he'd die of starvation or dehydration before they could get to him. And if that didn't work and Jacks tribe did manage to capture him, he hoped that they'd kill him straight away. But in all reality Ralph had no idea what Jack would do with him, Jack had always like that. Unpredictable.

Ralph walked onto the beach, his footprints leaving marks in the sand. He walked past the platform where meetings were once held with all the boys, where the conch would so magically sit, glistening in the sun as the day moved on. He walked past the makeshift shelters where the boys once slept. "Thanks for the memories," he says to himself, Ralph walked up to the tides, the reflection of the moon danced and swayed in them. Once he was close to knee deep, he sat down in the icy water. As soon as his lower body adjusted to the temperature of the water, he lay down in it. The sand under him gently created a mould of his body; the newly warm tides draped him, gently swaying over his body, back and forth. Ralphs eyes closed and he was about to fall asleep, when he heard it—A rustling noise coming from the edge of the jungle. He jolted upwards, breaking out of his sleepy daze.

"Who's there?" He said, heart pounding. Ralph looked around from his position in the water; there was nothing near him that he could defend himself with. Yet even if he did have a weapon to defend himself with, he was hopeless. Ralph was weak; all he ate was fruits and even then there weren't many. And they weren't filling, yet if you had too many you'd throw up. What could he do? The rustling noise got louder, along with Ralphs heartbeats. He got up, moving out of the water; slowly walking towards the noise _after all, _he thought, _curiosity killed the cat_. He was on the edge of the tides when a pair of feet emerged. Ralphs body went cold. It was Jack.

Jack smirked at the other boy, holding a spear. "Hey there, Ralphie," He took a step closer to Ralph. With this, Ralph ran. He didn't want to be captured by Jack. "Hey!" He heard Jack yell as he started chasing after Ralph, forgetting his spear on the beach. _Get away, _he told himself, _hide_. Ralph ran into the thick mask of the jungle, Jack was slightly delayed but still following behind. Ralph hated it in the jungle, as it was so hot and sticky… But he needed to hide. Panicking, he found the first spot he could: A boulder that was large enough for him to hide behind. He stood behind it, hoping that Jack wouldn't find him. His breaths were heavy, yet Ralph tried to control them the best he could. He stood there trying to be as silent as he could, however he could not hear Jack. Had he lost him?

All of a sudden Ralph was pinned against the boulder by Jack, who was using his arms to hold down Ralph. "Listen, I just want to talk," Jack said looking at Ralph in the eyes. "If I let you go, promise you won't run?" Ralph nodded and Jack let him go. Yet as soon as he did this, Ralph was trying to escape again. Jack pinned him down onto the boulder once again. "I told you, I just want to talk," Jack said, this time with more anger in his voice.

"A-alright," Ralph said, trying to sound calm.

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

"What?" Ralph said, caught off guard.

"I'm sorry, about what happened," Jack said looking at Ralph straight in the eyes. _Sorry about what? _Ralph thought. Jack's grip on Ralph loosened, but neither of the boys noticed, both of them were so caught up in the moment, both of them were so caught up in each other. Finally, Ralph found his voice.

"Sorry a-about?" Ralph said, barely getting the words out of his mouth. He couldn't think straight, why was Jack not killing him? Why was he not being taken captive? That's when he realized what Jack was talking about: Piggy. Suddenly Ralph felt so vulnerable, so alone, and so weak. He dropped his gaze with Jack and his entire being went limp. Now Jack was holding Ralph up, instead of holding him back. "Oh god," Ralph said, taking deep breaths but nothing was helping him. He felt Jacks arms loop around his waist, pulling him off the rock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Roger would do that, but everything's fine. Let me take you back to the beach," Jack whispered trying not to make Ralph feel any worse. Ralph obediently walked with Jack holding him up, not putting up a fight.

They got to the beach; the only noises were the ones created by the ocean and the slight shuffle created by Jack and Ralph. Once they got to the entrance of the so-called shelters, the red haired boy let go of the fair haired boy. "Alright, Ralph… I'll uh see you later," Jack was slowly making his way away from the shelter when Ralph finally realized what Jack had said earlier, _"but everything's fine" _No, everything was not fine. Nothing was ever fine_. How could he say that? Him leaving me was not fine, everything was not fine_. Ralph's sadness turned into a fiery anger as he found his voice.

"Hey! How could you say that?" He yelled, walking after Jack.

"What did I say?" Jack said, looking equally surprised and entertained.

"That everything's fine! Nothing's fine!" Ralph said. "How could you!" With this Ralph pushed Jack with all his valour. It threw Jack far back, and left him slightly surprised. Ralph stormed up to him again. "How could you say that?" He pushed him again, but this time Jack was ready: He dodged Ralphs attack and Pushed Ralph onto the beach. But as Ralph fell he grabbed Jacks hand, causing Jack to fall on top of him. Ralph felt his heartbeat quicken. "G-get off of me," He said, not very convincingly.

Jack smiled. "Why?"

Jack was sitting on him. Ralph propped himself up using his elbows. Now he and Jack were only inches apart, looking into each other's eyes, both boys couldn't comprehend what they felt. Jack leaned into Ralph brushing their cheeks together and whispered into his ear. "I get what I want, you know that," Jack started gently kissing Ralphs neck; slowly he started to draw circles on the other boy's chest. He felt Ralph tense at these motions, but he knew what he wanted.

"J-Jack," Ralph said, breathing heavy. "W-what a-are you doing," Jacks closeness was making Ralphs body tingle.

He felt Jacks fingers circling his chest in delicate swirls that left a trail of fire on his skin. His kisses made Ralphs neck feel hot. _No, this can't be happening _Ralph thought to himself. He needed to stop this before he lost himself to Jack. He was about to speak when Jacks fingers slowly made their way down his chest gently creating the same fiery circles. Ralph gasped as Jack tested the edge of his boxers, outlining them with his fingers. He felt Jack slowly tug at them beginning to pull them off of him.

"Jack, w-wait," Ralph said, his eyes were half closed; the warmth that radiated from Jack was so hot and attractive. Jacks kisses were now outlining Ralph's jaw. "Jack," Ralph spoke, barely a sound escaping his lips. His boxers were off now, he was exposed yet he didn't feel as though he was. Jacks fingers were now making their way down his member. This sent chills throughout Ralph's body.

"Wow Ralphie, I'm impressed," Jack's grinning mouth was now next to Ralph's ear. "You're already so large," with these last words, Jack felt Ralphs face go red.

"Sh-shut up! Ah! Jack!" Ralph felt Jack stroke his member from base to tip, sending even more chills through his body. _Leave, run, don't lose yourself _he thought. He tried pushing Jack off of him, but Jack was so much stronger. Before he could comprehend what was happening Jack was holding Ralphs arms behind his back.

"You can't escape now, Ralphie," Jack said, every part of their bodies was touching. Jack was with him completely naked now, and he stared to grind his hips into Ralph. Jack felt Ralph's body jump with pleasure at the sudden jolt of friction between the two boys. Ralphs body was alive, his eyes were closed, but everything was so vivid. A small moan escaped Ralph's lips. This caused Jack to quicken the pace at which he was grinding against Ralph.

"Ah! J-Jack, y-you can-t! A-ah!" Ralph was trying to stay in control, but all he could think of was Jack. As the pace quickened, more moans and groans escaped Ralph's lips. These noises powered Jack as he began to grind harder and harder. Ralph was grinding with him, their motions acted as one; benefiting both.

Unexpectedly Jack stopped creating such hot friction. "Wait," is all he said. Ralph was confused but his mind was so fogged from everything that he left Jack in control to do whatever he pleased. Suddenly Jack let go of Ralphs arms he began circling the other boy's entrance; teasing him with power and pleasure. "Just relax, Ralphie," It took a moment before Jack felt the other boy's body ease.

"Jack, wh- Ah!" Jacks finger slowly entered the boy, this sent jolts of pain and pleasure through his body. Ralphs arms were gripping the red-haired boy's shoulders; a hot pain was filling him up. Through all of this Ralph could hear Jack, _just relax, trust me. _Ralph was trying to relax. All he wanted now was to give himself to Jack. Slowly Ralph felt Jack add another finger, thrusting in and out. The cold night was hotter now; Ralph felt hot lines go down his body, sweat or, maybe it was just Jack leaving more trails of fire.

Jack's fingers went deeper into Ralph, causing the other boy to create slightly animalistic noises. _All these noises… _Thought Jack, _why was Ralph so attractive_? Soon enough Jack couldn't wait anymore; He pushed Ralph onto the beach so that his back was facing him.

"J-Jack!" Ralph moaned as the red-haired boy entered him slowly. This left Ralph equally breathless and in pain, shivers and tingles moved through his body like blood. Jack began to thrust in and out, as Jack did this he began leaving kisses on the back of the other boy's neck. The pleasure he felt was so intense and strong that it started to overrule the pain he once felt. Jack slowly began to pick up the pace, Ralph gasped at the motion as with each thrust he felt Jack go deeper within him. Ralph let out a moan that echoed off of the palm trees and must have traveled across the seemingly endless sea. He was close.

In that moment Jack began to slow down, he was completely inside Ralph when he began to slowly pull out. Feeling Ralph ease at this motion, right before Jack was out he slowly went back in. Ralphs back curved at the motion, he could feel Jack send a slow trail of pleasure through his body. Jack did this again and again feeling every bit of Ralph, pushing deeper. Slowly.

Ralph couldn't handle Jacks slow motions anymore. He was trying to speak, he was trying to beg, but all Jack heard was: "Jack… Please," Ralph was so horny and his begging made Jack thrust harder than ever, going as fast as he could. He started to not only thrust harder but Jack also began stroking Ralphs erected member, matching the two paces. Although the front of Ralph's body was faced away from Jack's body, he reached his hands back and grabbed the other boy's hair, his back curving. Soon enough Ralph let out a moan that was so deep and resonated so deep within his body that he was gulping for breaths.

"Jack- Ah!" Ralph's body was tensing up, everything about his body felt as though it needed to tighten, his grip on Jacks hair tightened as did the rest of his body. Just as the feeling came, it left. He let out a last breathless moan, and he felt light. Ralph felt Jacks arms grab at his hips. Ralphs back was pressed to Jacks front.

"Were not done yet, Ralphie," Jack said his voice just above a whisper. He began thrusting again, this time he was not only thrusting but he was also lifting Ralph up and down with each thrust. Ralph was equally surprised and excited by this motion. It was his turn to make Jack moan. That's when he heard Jack let out a small moan, with this Ralph moaned with him. Soon enough the two boys were moaning and thrusting with each other, up until Ralph felt a heat fill him up and Jack let out a deep groan.

Ralph lay down next to Jack as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Taa-Daa! I hope you liked it! If you did please leave a comment or something! AND ALSO If you really liked it tell me: Should I write another chapter? I was going to but I dunno~ Please tell me! And thank you again!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph awoke the next morning, his eyes slowly opening, the early sounds of the island echoed through his head. The sun gently crept across his body, as he realized that he was no longer on the sandy beach. Where was he? He was more awake now as he rolled onto his back. He looked around. He was surrounded by wooden poles stranded together in a makeshift form, a bed of leaves rest above him, lightly illuminated by the golden sun. He could hear the distant crashing of waves. He was in the boys' old shelter. _Wait, when did I get here? I was on the beach with… After we… _Ralph thought to himself. Tingles ran down his back. He was slowly regaining his memory, the heat, the lust, his moans, and Jacks moans. Ralph took a deep breath, trying to keep his mind straight. His body slowly stopped tingling. _Stay in control, _he thought to himself. He stretched and let out a soft groan, he was slowly getting up when he saw fiery red hair next to him.

"Jack…" He whispered. He didn't want to wake the other boy, but the sound of his name leaving his mouth in such a soft way made Ralph feel something whole. Ralph turned onto his side, now staring at the red haired boy. He looked so calm, and so sweet. His breaths were slow and generous, his chest rising with each motion. Ralphs eyes moved up to look at Jacks face, he was so peaceful. Ralph leaned in closer, memorising ever curve and contour on his face; every bow and every detail, all so important.

Ralph was slowly moving in on the sleeping boy, examining everything about him. Ralphs thoughts were completely fixated on the other night, he tried to keep his mind straight but he couldn't. Ralphs eyes trailed down, observing the other boys lips. They were so soft and round; they had a light pink tint that made Ralph even more obsessed with them. He felt such a strong craving to kiss Jack. Like a signature on a piece of art, it would make Jack his. Ralph nudged closer to Jack, their faces were only an inch away from each other. Ralphs eyes closed as he got rid of the space in between their lips. He sighed with relief, Jack was his. Finally. Jack's eyes gently opened, feeling Ralph's soft lips on his. _No, I don't want this… I-I don't love him_ he thought to himself. He broke the kiss, looking at Ralph he sighed got up, and left the shelter.

Ralph already knew that he loved Jack, he loved everything about him and after last night, Jack had to love him too. He had to. Following Jack out of the shelter Ralph proceeded to admire all the things he never used to notice about Jack; the way he moved as though he was weightless, and the way his muscles would flex with each step, his body was well built from all the hunting and the sun had given him a beautiful glow. His hair sat atop his head like a fire, blazing in every direction. He was a hot mess.

"I'll see you around Ralphie," Jack said hiding emotion as he picked up the spear that he dropped the other night, he began to walk away. And with that he slowly created even larger distances between him and the fair haired boy. Ralph being confused and finally realizing that Jack may not come back began to walk after him.

"Hey!" Ralph called out, Jack didn't stop walking. "Jack! Stop, please!" Ralph began to lightly jog after him. Ralph still felt less superior towards Jack; he knew that in every way Jack had power over him. But he couldn't stop himself. "Jack, wait!" Ralph said catching up to him.

"What?" Jack said, avoiding eye contact. _I don't love him, I don't want him, it was just one time, it was one thing, and it's nothing. _Jack repeated to himself.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Ralph asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just headed back to the tribe," He responded systematically. _I don't love him, I don't want him, it was just one time, it was one thing, and it's nothing. _He looked up at Ralph noticing him worry; his heart began pounding in his chest. _I don't love him, I don't want him, I don't love him, and I don't want him. _"They'll be curious as to where I've been the last night," He broke eye contact and bean walking again, this time at a faster pace.

"Alright," Ralph said not following Jack anymore, he began heading back to the shelters, overwhelmed at what just happened. He craved for everything he felt the night before. His body ached with a sudden misery, he felt so ruined without Jacks body next to his. He returned to the shelters and sat out in the sun hoping that the warmth would give him some sort of comfort. He let the sun lay delicate kisses all over his body, soon enough, the haze that was Ralphs morning slipped his mind and he fell asleep with the sun.

"Where were you Jack?" Roger asked him as he saw him making his way back through the entrance.

"I went looking for some wood, we could use some," Jack said not really thinking about any good lie, all he could think about was how he treated Ralph, how he '_didn't_' love him.

"Alright… Well we got some more, you don't need to worry about things like that. Also we caught a pig while you were gone. Come and eat, it's basically dinnertime anyways." Roger led Jack towards the feast where everyone was dancing, eating, and singing. Jack took a bit of food, and sat on his throne, trying to concentrate on the dancing and singing. All he could think about was Ralph, _I don't love him, I don't want him. _But he did, he wanted him so badly and he couldn't keep denying it. The sun was still in the sky but it was close to setting. _Maybe if I leave now, I can find him _Jack thought to himself, getting up from his throne.

"Jack! Where are you going?" Roger exclaimed as he saw Jack running off into the Jungle. The rest of the boys seemed to not notice his sudden disappearance, all of them being distracted by the pig and dancing. Jack froze _Shit, I need an excuse… _He thought. He suddenly said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm going to grab more wood! We really need some!" As he said this he flinched internally. _Smart one, you've used that excuse before. _He ran off before Roger had time to respond. All that Jack was thinking about was finding Ralph, and being with him. _I love him, I want him, it was the best one time, it was my one thing, and it's everything _he now thought to himself.

Jack was running through the jungle as fast as he could, trying to get to Ralphs side of the island as fast as he could. Unexpectedly he fell backwards. "What the-" The noise created by his fall echoed off of a small cave that was filled with clear blue water next to him. He looked around trying to see what he ran into, fruits lay all around him, he looked up, Ralph. He ran into Ralph. Jack groaned and got up. "Sorry, Ralphie." He said as though nothing happened.

"What do you want?" Ralph said confused by his sudden appearance.

"Well, I wanted to see you again," Jack said confidently, he could see Ralphs want for him grow in his eyes, he could see beads of sweat form on his soft skin, he knew that Ralph would take him back. God he was such a bad actor.

"Why?" Ralph said picking up some of the fruits he dropped. _I want to kiss you so badly _Ralph thought to himself. Suddenly he was pushed; Jack had come up from behind him and pushed him into the water cave. "Jack! What was-" The fair haired boy yelled out but was cut off by Jack jumping into the water to join him.

"Ralph," Jack whispered as he pushed him up against the side of the cave. He was now examining his every feature; the way his hair shined covered in water, the way little droplets of water slid down his body, his deep eyes shone like starlight.

"Jack g-go back to your tribe," Ralph was trying so hard not to fall under Jacks spell again. The setting sun was reflected in the water, giving the entire island a charming glow. Jacks fingers ran their way through the other boy's hair as he looked at his dark red lips, moistened by the water. _Stay in control_ Ralph thought to himself. Jacks heart pounded in his chest as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Slowly the red haired boy closed the space between himself and Ralph, every inch of their bodies touching, including their lips.

Ralphs mind was swimming in pleasure and shock. The feeling of Jack kissing him was so hot and sexy; gradually Ralph got more into it. Jack bit the other boy's lower lip begging for entrance. Once he was in, his tongue began exploring Ralphs mouth, gently he licked the roof of the other boys mouth, Ralph moaned. _Just kissing, that's all this is going to be just kisses._ Soon enoughtheir kiss deepened and both boys were fighting for dominance over the other, their tongues wrestling. Jacks hands explored the other boy's body; he began stroking Ralph's chest. The cold water made every stroke; every circle of heat that Jack would naturally leave on the other boy turn to ice, leaving a trail of cold spirals and tingles all over him. Ralph was trying to stay in control but the way jacks fingers moved on his body, making him tingle was so powering. _Just kisses, j-just ah, J-Jack. Just Jack. _

Ralphs entire body tingled, he felt Jack reach the band of his boxers and slowly begin to pull them down. He tried to stop Jack but by the time he noticed they were already off. The boys broke their kiss taking deep breaths, with their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed.

"Ralphie you just always have to be first, huh?" Jack whispered into Ralph's ear, smirking.

"Shut your lousy, ignorant-" Ralph was growling, his voice so angry but so horny. _Just Jack. _The red haired boy grabbed the fair haired boy's member causing him to choke on air and gasp. He slowly began to pump the other boy's member, slowly, teasing him with power and lust it was driving Ralph mad. Ralph moaned, its sound echoed off of the walls of the cave and made it much louder than it really was. Jacks body was shivering, not from the cold but from the heat. The way Ralph moaned, the way he tensed with each pump. The power Jack had over him made their situation even better. Slowly Jack began pumping his member faster Ralph's breaths got faster and he grabbed Jacks hair.

"Ja- Ahh!" Ralphs body was hit with waves of lust, he wanted to be taken now; he couldn't handle all this teasing. He wrapped himself around Jack and whispered. "Jack." With this Jack knew. He stopped pumping and turned Ralph around to face away from him.

"You can't be tense, Ralphie," Jack slowly began kissing the back of the fair haired boys neck, as he inserted a finger into Ralph. Ralph let out a small groan; he was much more ready this time. Slowly he pumped his finger in and out until the fair haired boy was no longer tense. Then, Jack introduced a second finger, repeating the same action until he felt Ralph relax.

"Ah- J-Jack!" Ralphs body was drenched in lust. He was determined to feel all of Jack, to hear him moan again. Precipitously a wave of pure pain shot through his body like a bullet. "J-Jack!" Ralph cried. He was in. And it hurt. He tried to turn around and push Jack away from him but Jack grabbed his wrists and slammed them against the wall of the cave. He was pinned.

"Now Ralphie, behave, you know I get what I want," Jack whispered into Ralphs ear. Slowly, Jack began thrusting in and out of the other boy. Ralph had nothing to grab at to relieve the waves of pain and pleasure that ran through his body. He arched his back, creating moans that radiated from deep within him. Ralph felt so helpless and controlled, but not like before where he wanted to escape the pain. Now all he wanted was to be a part of the pain he wanted to turn all the pain he felt into a deep pleasure, an erotic dream. With this he began thrusting with Jack, helping him go deeper, faster. He needed to make him moan. Slowly all the pain that Ralph once felt subsided. All he could feel was a hot, intense pleasure that heated up both the boys and now made a cold night hotter than the island in the summer.

The sounds of the island were nothing compared to those that the two boys were creating. The smacking of skin, water and moans had both boys turned on beyond belief. Their bodies covered in water and sweat, their wet hair was messy and untamed. Jack and Ralph we rhythmically thrusting with one another the pace getting faster and the pleasure was becoming overwhelming. When there was a sound near the cave. Jack froze inside Ralph, his grip on the other boys wrists tightened.

"Don't move," He whispered to Ralph. There was a slight shuffling noise coming from afar. _Shit _Jack thought _it's probably someone from the tribe._ As he said this the fair haired boy went back into his right mind. _What am I doing? If someone sees us I'll be done for- we'll be done for._ By now Ralph was internally begging for Jack to let him go, to pull out and let him disappear. But that didn't happen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; it was up to Jack to decide what he wanted.

"Jack?" It was Roger, he wasn't close but it was scary either way. Even Jack knew that if they were discovered they'd be done for. Slowly Jack began pulling out of Ralph, the fair haired boy sighed as he thought that he would be let go. But then Jack slowly moved back through him, slowly. Ralphs body tensed as he felt Jack touching ever sensitive part of him, Ralph wanted to moan so badly, to let go some of what he was feeling but they'd get caught if he did. So he bit his lip and tried to swallow his pleasure. But that was so close to impossible as Jack continued with this slow action causing Ralphs back to arch and more moans were forced to be stifled. "I swear he went this way, oh well maybe he went over here?" Roger said, talking to himself. Soon enough his footsteps faded and this is when Jack decided to have some fun.

"Shh Ralphie he's still there," Jack said. "Don't make a sound." With this he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts inside Ralph, he began pushing himself inside and out of Ralph with such a force that Ralph was moving up and down through the water. Every inch of pain Ralph used to feel with Jack had completely gone now. The red haired boy could hear Ralph stifling his moans through closed lips. All the pleasure he was feeling was building up inside of him.

"J-Jack I-ah, I'm c- close," Ralph whimpered trying not to scream with pleasure. As Jack heard this, he began thrusting as fast as he could, letting go of Ralphs wrist he reached out in front of him and began pumping his member along with the thrusts he felt behind him. He felt Ralph grab onto the wall in front of him. His breaths were short and with every rhythmic pump he wanted more and more to moan and release. Ralphs body was vigorous in the water; each pump dominated his entire being. "I a-ah J-Jack I can't-" What was Ralph trying to say?

Ralph let go of the wall in front of him and reached for Jacks neck pulling him closer, his nails were digging into the red haired boy's neck. Abruptly a wave that resonated so strongly from his body was released. Ralph couldn't hold back, he moaned right into Jack's ear. Ralph was so horny there was no way for him to continue being played with so hard without moaning. With this, his body tensed "J-Jack ah!" everything he felt that night was released; his mind was so hazed from what happened.

"You're such a messy boy, Ralphie," Jack said kissing the lobe of Ralph's ear. The fair haired boy opened his eyes and noticed a thin layer of white surrounding him. He felt Jack let go of him and he turned around to face him.

"Jack you're still-" He said feeling Jack's still erect member.

"Huh? Oh I am," Jack said. Suddenly Ralph smiled wolfishly at the other boy. _What are you up to? _Jack thought to himself. Swiftly he was pulled into Ralph, his hand was wrapped around the red haired boy's member and he began pumping it, picking up the pace. "R-Ralp!" Jack moaned, this feeling was so new to him, it was so physical. Jack wrapped his legs around Ralph and put his arms around his neck, letting Ralph take him, letting Ralph make him moan. The two boys began kissing, once again fighting for dominance. Jack was moaning into Ralph's mouth as each pump of his member became stronger, harder, and faster.

Jack's back began to arch, his head tilted backwards. The pleasure he felt was overwhelming him. His body tensed and he let out a moan that was so loud and deep that he was sure people across the ocean could hear it. Ralph smiled as Jack slowly relaxed, taking deep breaths. Both boys were satisfied and in love. Jack slowly untangled his body from Ralphs and he slowly got up from the water cave. Ralph followed. The night was dark now but the feeling that both boys had for each other was all the light they needed. Ralph had put on his boxers and torn pants and Jack had dressed up as well. The red haired boy sat down on a wall that was a part of the cave, his fiery hair lay out and messy, his back was cooled by the wall. Ralph came up to Jack and sat down with him, lying down next to him sharing warmth after a blissful night. Slowly, both boys fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay so this is chapter 2! Tell me what you guys think! I still don't know about another chapter so tell me should I make one? Yes or no? Once again thanks for reading I appreciate it! I love youuuuuuuuuu!**


End file.
